Slow Death (film)/Transcript
"Toy box" scene (Vigil is blindfolded and gagged. In total darkness, she hears an audio tape start to play featuring a man's voice, later revealed to be her captor.) RAY: "Hello there, bitch. Are you comfortable right now? I doubt it. Wrists and ankles chained. Gagged. Probably blind folded. You are disoriented and scared, too, I would imagine. Perfectly normal, under the circumstances. For a little while, at least, you need to get your shit together and listen to this tape. It is very relevant to your situation. I’m going to tell you, in detail, why you have been kidnapped, what’s going to happen to you and how long you’ll be here. I don’t know the details of your capture, because this tape is being created July 23rd,1993 as a general advisory tape for future female captives. The information I’m going to give you is based on my experience dealing with captives over a period of several years. If, at a future date, there are any major changes in our procedures, the tape will be upgraded. Now, you are obviously here against your will, totally helpless, don’t know where you’re at, don’t know what’s gonna happen to you. You’re very scared or very pissed off. I’m sure that you’ve already tried to get your wrists and ankles loose, and know you can’t. Now you’re just waiting to see what’s gonna happen next. You probably think you’re gonna be raped and you’re fuckin’ sure right about that. Our primary interest is in what you’ve got between your legs. You’ll be raped thoroughly and repeatedly, in every hole you’ve got. Because, basically, you’ve been snatched and brought here for us to train and use as a sex slave. Sound kind of far out? Well, I suppose it is to the uninitiated, but we do it all the time. It’s gonna take a lot of adjustment on your part, and you’re not gonna like it a fuckin’ bit. But I don’t give a big rat’s ass about that. It’s not like you’re gonna have any choice about the matter. You’ve been taken by force, and you’re going to be kept and used by force. What all this amounts to is that you’re gonna be kept naked and chained up like an animal, to be used and abused any time we want to, any way that we want to. And you might as well start gettin’ used to it, because you’re gonna be kept here and used until such time as we get tired of fuckin’ around with you. And we will, eventually, in a month or two, maybe three. It’s no big deal. My lady friend and I have been keeping sex slaves for years. We both have kinky hang-ups involving rape, dungeon games, etc. We’ve found that it is extremely convenient to keep one or two female captives available constantly to, uh, satisfy our particular needs. We are very selective when we snatch a girl to use for these purposes. It goes without saying that you have a fine body and you’re probably young, maybe very young. Because, for our purposes, we prefer to snatch girls in the early to mid teens, sexually developed, but still small bodied, scared shitless, easy to handle and easy to train, and they usually have tight little pussies and assholes. They make perfect slaves. Any time that we go on a hunting trip, if we can’t find a little teenager, we usually start hittin’ the gay bars, look for a well-built, big-titted lesbian. I thoroughly enjoy rapin’ and screwin’ around with lesbians, and there’s not as much danger of them carrying a sexually transmitted disease. And I don’t like usin’ condoms. Also, even though they’re a little older, unless they’ve been playing with dildos a lot, they still have tight holes between their legs, like the younger girls. If we can’t find a lesbian that we want, we snatch anything that is young, clean and well built. We very seldom come back empty handed, cause there’s plenty of bitches out there to choose from. And, with a little practice in deception, most of em’ is very easy to get, with little risk. At this point, it makes little difference what category you fall into. You’re here and we’re gonna make the most of it. You’re going to be kept in a hidden slaveroom. It is relatively sound proof, escape proof, and itis completely stocked with devices and equipment to satisfy our sexual fetishes and deviations. There may or may not be another girl in the room. Occasionally, for variety, we like to keep two slaves at the same time. In either case, as the new girl, you’ll definitely be getting the most attention for a while. Now, as I said earlier, you’re going to be kept like an animal. I guess I been doin’ this too long. I’ve been rapin’ bitches ever since I was old enough to jerk off, and tie little girls’ hands behind their back. As far as I’m concerned, you’re a pretty piece of meat, to be used and exploited. I don’t give a flyin’ fuck about your mind or how you feel about this situation. You may be married, have a kid or two, boyfriend, girlfriend, a job, car payment. Fuck it. I don’t give a rat’s ass about any of that, and I don’t want to hear about it. It’s something you’re gonna have to deal with after you’re turned loose. I make it a point never to like a slave and I fuckin’ sure don’t have any respect for you. Here, your status is no more than that of one of the dogs, or of one of the animals out in the barn. Your only value to us is the fact that you have an attractive, usable body. And, like the rest of our animals, you will be fed and watered, kept in good physical condition, kept reasonably clean and allowed to use the toilet when necessary. In return, you’re gonna be used hard, especially during your first few days while you’re new and fresh. You’re gonna be kept chained in a variety of different positions, usually with your legs or knees forced wide apart. Be smart, and be a survivor. Have a nice day." Interview scene RAY: "I feel raped." KOB-TV REPORTER: "Have you ever tortured anyone?" RAY: "No." KOB-TV REPORTER: "Did you kidnap anyone?" RAY: "No." KOB-TV REPORTER: "So, did you do anything against the wishes of your sex partner?" RAY: "No. I get my... excitement... from making women happy. My trailer had numerous sex toys of different types... all different fetishes. I get pleasure out of the woman getting pleasure. I did what they wanted me to do." Courtroom scene JAMES YONTZ: "I present to you a piece of evidence that will be useful to this case your honor." (Holds up collar and chain that were used to torture Vigil, causing her to point at Ray and scream at him.) YONTZ: "This collar, and this chain, were used to shock Ms. Vigil." VIGIL: "You BASTARD, how could you do this to me?! How could you do this to me?!" OFFICER #1: "Ma'am, calm down!" OFFICER #2: "We know you're upset." VIGIL: "BASTARD, I HATE YOU! AAAAAARRRRHH!" (begins to cry, and is escorted out of the courtroom to calm down) (...) JUDGE: "I hereby sentence David Parker Ray to 224 years in prison for the rape and torture of both Kelli Garrett and Cynthia Vigil Jaramillo. Meanwhile, I sentence Cindy Hendy to 36 years in jail for her role in conspiring to help with these horrific crimes." Category:Transcripts